1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protecting mobile track workers at the track level by utilizing enhanced location awareness and providing information regarding the location of the track workers to train operators in a timely manner.
2. Description of Related Art
To enable safe operation of rail services, railway tracks need to be visually inspected periodically, e.g., every 48 to 72 hours. Unfortunately, the workers responsible for inspecting the tracks and making sure the tracks are safe are generally at risk during track inspections as well as repair and maintenance operations by vehicles (trains) moving along the tracks when the workers are present.
During a time when there is a high level of rail traffic on tracks, workers have to decide the optimal amount of time that is spent performing inspection, repair, and/or maintenance activities before leaving the track to a safe zone. Spending too little time on the track has an impact on productivity and not leaving the track in a timely fashion increases the probability of injuries or fatalities.